Unfaithful
by davida-m
Summary: This story is a oneshot short story. It takes place many years after Hogwarts. It is about a wife, Ginny, who is unfaithful to her husband, and how her ending all goes wrong. This is a songfic.


This is a disclaimer. In no way shape or form do I own any thing in this story. I am simply a person who lived in my own little fantasy world long enough to write this story.

* * *

A man raises his glass of whiskey into the air. He waits for the rest of the people around the table to follow suit. When they all have their glasses in the air he speaks. "To another brilliant song."

"Another brilliant song." The rest of the people echo around the table.

"Thank you." I say to them all. A man with hair the same color as mine, runs his hand through my hair. I smile at him as I push my shoulder into the man next to me who had started the toast. I see him smile at me and he bumps me back.

"Tell us how you do it." Says the man who had raised his glass. He shakes his head to get his bangs out of his eyes so he could look at me fully.

"I'm telling you guys, I just sit down and I write whatever comes to my mind."

"It's amazing that one day you just sat down and wrote a song, and the next it was the most popular song on the WWN. Wish I could have done that." A woman with curly brown hair says.

"You must have started way before. Are you sure you never wrote anything in school?" says a tall man with red hair.

"I only wrote one thing in school, and everyone laughed at it. I promise you, I haven't written anything else until last year." I reply.

"Sometimes, the best songwriters are old people who have a story to tell." Says a girl with blonde hair and big round eyes.

"Exactly! I had to live my life to tell its story. Now," I stand on shaky legs. "I'm quite pissed, and I need to get home before I pass out and have to sleep in the alley behind the bar. I recommend you all start thinking about heading home."

"Don't worry, we will head home soon, Ginny." Says the girl with curly brown hair.

I notice I am not as drunk as everyone else. "I hope you do Hermione. And keep an eye out for my brother. Ron can be quite a handful when he's drunk."

"Drunk, I'm not." Says the man with red hair.

"Yes you are, Ron! You can't even talk straight." Says the man with black hair.

Ron glares at the man and flips him the bird. "Fuck off, Harry."

Hermione reaches out and pulls Ron's hand down. "That's such a horrible habit. I wish you would break it."

I roll eyes and say goodbye to everyone once more. I walk out to the alley behind the bar and apparate to my flat. When I arrive, I hear shuffling. I turn and see a shadowy figure stand up from where he was laying on the couch.

He walks over to me and pulls me close to him. Very gently he leans down and kissed my forehead, then my left cheek, then my right. He kisses my chin, and then my nose, before finally kissing me ever so softly on the lips. I stand very still while he kisses me. I return his kiss when I finally feel his lips on mine. He rests his forehead on mine and looks into my eyes. "I'm glad you're finally back."

'Not home.' I think to myself. I smile and look back into his eyes. "Me too."

He kisses me again, putting his left hand on the back of my head, feeling my hair. He runs his right hand down my back and moans. "I missed you."

I kiss him soundly on the mouth as a reply. He picks me up bridal style and I put my arms around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his neck. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me down on the bed. I sit up to start unbuttoning his pants. He takes off his shirt and then works on taking mine off. I pull back from him so he can get the shirt over my head, and then I move to pull down his pants. I see green silk boxers, it makes me smile. I pull down the boxers before he pushes me back down on the bed.

I rise up to kiss him, and he unhooks my bra. I pull him down while still kissing him so I am lying flat on the bed. He reaches down to undo my pants. I help him kick them off. He kisses down my jaw, pausing to kiss my neck, before kissing down to my chest. He stops at my left breast and kisses my nipple. He licks it and then blows cool air on it. He watches it tighten up in arousal. He sucks the nipple into his mouth. I arch my back and make all the sounds he likes. He moves to my other breast and teases it just the same.

I close my eyes and imagine my lover doing more to me. I feel him kissing down my stomach, and then I feel his lips on my lower lips through my panties. I moan and spread my legs more. He pulls my panties aside and sticks one finger in me. I thrust down, wanting more. He finally pulls my panties off, and throws them to the ground beside the bed. He looks at me and smiles. "You too good to be true."

I squeeze my eyes tight to keep back tears. When I feel I've gained control, I open them and see him looking at me with desire. I reach my hand out to him, and he moves over my body. I hook my legs on his hips. He kisses my collar bone as he slides into me. I turn my head to the side to give him more room. He moves within me, and I moan his name. He starts to move faster. He moans louder and louder, I shut my eyes and imagine another set of hands on me. Another pair of lips kissing my. I imagine moaning someone else's name. I imagine gasping out in pleasure in someone else's arms. As I imagine someone else, I can feel my orgasm grow.

I knows the man above me is close because of the short breathes he is taking. I moan his name again, running my hands down his back. He pants into my neck, and I put my hands in his long black hair. He gasps my name one more time before emptying himself into me. I think of the other person and give myself over to my orgasm, careful not to say his name.

We lay there for a moment, gathering our breath. He rolls onto his back and pulls me with him. I am tucked against his side, head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The rhythm of his heart puts me to sleep. I miss him kissing the top of my head, and telling me he would do anything to keep my.

The next night I am in the shower, washing my hair. I can feel his presence enter the shower behind me. I feels his arousal press into me as he reaches up to help my wash me hair. I turn under the spray and let the water wash the conditioner out of my hair. He steps to me and kisses me firmly. I return his kiss and press my body into his. He lifts me up and presses my back into the wall of the shower. He enters me quickly, and I gasp out in surprise. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

I put my head back and moan. He starts to push in and out of me without abandon. I can hear him speak words of love into my ear. I turn my head under the spray of the water, and let it wash away my tears. I can't stop my sobs and he moves in me even faster. The faster he goes, the harder I cry. He reaches between us and played with my bundle of nerves. I cry out and shiver around him, having a small orgasm. He puts both hands under me again to keep my up so he can finish up too. I keep my hands in his long black hair until he finally ejaculates into me.

We wash away the evidence and get out of the shower. It is tense air between us as I dry off and starts to do my hair. I have plans to go out tonight. He steps behind me and watches me in the mirror. He kisses my cheek and asks me quietly. "Are you going to be out late?"

"I won't be long. I'm just going to be with the girls." I reply. He gives me a sad look before going into the bedroom to get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror. 'I don't want to do this anymore.' I think to myself.

As I am about to leave I turn to tell him goodbye. I see him standing in the hall with the same sad expression he had in the bathroom. My heart tightens up, and I can feel the sorrow in my soul. I leave without saying another word. "I can't." I say to myself quietly.

I travel to by floo to many locations so that I am not followed. I finally arrive at an apartment building. I knock on the door and it opens a crack. I see him peek out the door, and I smile at him. He opens it wide enough for me to slip in, but still narrow enough that no one could identify him. 'Once a spy, always a spy.' I think to myself.

I step into his open arms and breathe in his scent. He always smells the same, delicious. I kiss him hungrily. Like I am a starving person, and he is the food. He returns my kiss with passion. This isn't like my other lover. This is real. With the other, I pretend I enjoy it. I make all the sounds he likes to make him think he is the only one. With him, I feel nothing. But with my true lover, I feel it all. The passion, the lust, the desire. Because of him, I can stand to pretend to be only in the arms of the other. Because of him, I truly live.

But tonight it must end. I can not do this to the other man anymore. I must end this. This is wrong in every way. With the other, it is right. I make love with him one last time. I moan his name one last time; I gasp and pull him to me closer for one last touch. I wish this moment would never end. But at the same time I wish I could forget it. Being with him this time doesn't bring me any happiness, it only brings me more sorrow. I ask him to clean the room so it doesn't smell so awful. He picks up his wand and does so. He rolls over me to kiss me one last time. I feel him set his wand next to me; I ignore it and kiss him. I turned and got on my hands and knees for one last time for a rough fuck. His wand falls to the ground unnoticed.

When we finish, I get up and dress as usual. I am digging in my purse as he asks me when we can get be together again and I feel a lonely tear fall down my cheek. I stand and turn to him. I watch his eyes go wide.

"I'm so sorry, my love. We can't be together ever again. This was the last time. I can't keep doing this to him. He is the right thing for me."

"We can make this right. We can do this."

"This can never be right, because you don't love me like he does."

He looks at her with a hard look. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't deny it. You have never said that you loved me, not once. You have never even hinted that you like me more than just for a quick fuck. But I have told you on many occasions that I love you. You are wrong because you don't return my feelings."

He lunges toward me, reaching for his wand that I made sure drop on the side of the bed furthest from him. He stops suddenly with a bang. I pull the trigger of a gun on everything that I see as wrong. "Now, I can make it right."

I gather my things and leave him behind. I apparate back to my flat. 'My home.' I think to myself sadly. I walk in and everything is dark. I turn on the lights and I see a note lying on the coffee table with a red rose. I gather the rose and note up. As I smell the rose I open the letter. My stomach drops. I drop everything and run to my room. The letter is true. He's killed himself because of me. I see a knife sticking out of his chest. He stabbed himself in his already broken heart. I pull the knife out of his chest and go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and remember the last time I felt his warm lips on me.

I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. The water is so hot that it burns my skin. I do not pay any attention to it. I wash my body, thinking that if I scrubbed hard enough and made my secret lover go away, that my lover I chose to be with would come back. I call out his name and get nothing in reply. I scream his name with no reply. I fall to the bottom of the shower sobbing. It is too much to take. I take the knife and stab myself in the stomach. If I can be with neither of them, I won't live.

I barely remember someone bursting into the bathroom. I don't remember who it was, or what they were saying. I remember trying to tell them to leave me there to die, but they didn't listen. They take me to Saint Mungo's where a team of nurses bring me back from the brink of death. A week later I am in my bed finishing my letter. Two aurors come in and clear their throats I ignore them and tie the letter to an owl's leg. I watch it fly out the window as the aurors read me my rights, and I am taken to Azkaban. I have killed, and I was caught. I went through my trials in a blur. I remember stating I was guilty, and that I was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. I feel this is a just punishment.

Two weeks later I am standing in a cold dungeon. There are rows of people around me. I can see my family and friends crying. They don't understand.

I am being asked if I have any last wishes. I remember sending off my last letter to the WWN. It had my last song I am ever to write. I asked them to make sure it was ready for me to hear when it was time for my punishment was to be served. They agreed and had a muggle sing it as quickly as she could. The muggle's name is lost in my mind right now, but it is unimportant. I look to the man in a mask who asked me my dying wish. I ask to hear the WWN. I tell them I want to hear my song. They discuss it for a moment, before my wish is granted to me.

I bow my head and listen to the intro. His letter is repeating itself in my mind.

_'My Dearest Ginny,_

_I don't know how to start off this letter. I wish to tell you so many things, but all words have left me. I've tried so many times to do the right thing, so I could keep you. But everything I did was wrong, and you still wished to be with him. I changed my appearance for you. I've tried to change my attitude for you, but it has never worked.'_

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**

_'I love you more than life itself, Ginny. So much that I am willing to die for you. I would have moved heaven and earth to make you happy, in fact I tried, but you never were satisfied. You always returned to him. You always pretended to enjoy being in my arms, but I could see you didn't want to be there. I never stopped making love with you, because I didn't want to lose you. I know, it's selfish, but sometimes I felt that you really did return my love. But tonight, I know I am wrong.'_

**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**

_'You never stopped seeing him Ginny. You lied to me over and over. Tonight, I floo called all of the people you said you would be with; each one of them was surprised to hear you had lied. I told them maybe I was wrong on the date. I told them you left early in the morning, and I hadn't seen you all day. They grew worried, but I told them you were probably shopping. Inside I broke even more Ginny. I know and it kills me.'_

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

_'You must have seen me die, Ginny. I showed you every time you walked out the door. I know you saw something, because I could see the sadness in your eyes. You must have known that it wasn't a trick of the light. You must have. But why Ginny? Why did you have to leave me and be with him? Did I not give you enough? I gave you everything you asked for. Was there some unasked request that I didn't catch? If so, why didn't you tell me? I would have done it for you. Why, Ginny? Why?'_

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

_'Ginny, I will always remember the last time I was ever with you. In the shower, when you cried. I thought to myself 'Maybe this time, she will stay'. I stood in the hall waiting for you to close the door and run into my arms. You didn't. And I stood there remembering the last thing you ever said to me. You told me a lie. You told me you were just going to be with the girls. I knew it was a lie. The only thing I will never know was if you saying you wouldn't be long were a lie or not. Because this time, I didn't wait around to find out.'_

**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**

_'Ginny, it hurt me so much to see you leave. I loved you Ginny. Why wasn't my love enough?!'_

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

_'Ginny, I wish you would have stopped. I wish you would have seen what I've done for you. I truly wish it Ginny.'_

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

_'Ginny, you have killed me in an unimaginable way. You captured my heart and then you slowly poisoned it. I wish you just would have left me. I never felt so much pain before, Ginny. Not even under crucio.'_

**Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)**

_'Ginny, this is goodbye. I will never get another chance to say this to you, so listen well. I changed who I was to be with you. And it wasn't enough. My love for you is the only thing you didn't kill on the inside. I love you Ginny.'_

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**

_'I hope you have a nice life with him. Tell him that I wish him luck. He will need it with you.'_

**No no no no**

_'You Ever Loving Husband,'_

**Yeah yeah yeah**

_'Draco Malfoy'_

"And now, Ginevera Malfoy, Your punishment awaits you for the murder of Severus Snape. May it feast on your soul." I hear the mask say.

The letter ends in my head the same time the song did. I look to the ceiling and cry two tears. One for Severus Snape, and one for Draco Malfoy.

"And this was the last song from Ginevera Malfoy. Today she is being given the Dementor's kiss for murder. She may have been a murderer, but this song will be famous, for it is her story of the end of her life." I faintly hear on the WWN.

"A murderer." I say to myself as the Dememtor approaches me. I close my eyes wait for it to take my soul. It hurts, but the pain is nothing to what I have caused.

Until the day my body died, the song and the letter repeated in my head. And in my mind's eye, I saw the last time I was with Severus, and every time I killed Draco inside. All because I was unfaithful.

_**The End**_


End file.
